


Late Again

by DuckySkade



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckySkade/pseuds/DuckySkade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena says goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

Helena stared at the tombstone, reading and rereading the words already burned forever more into her memory.

She shut her eyes tightly against the fierce onslaught of emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

Helena knew who the light footsteps heading in her direction belonged to, even before the arms came around her waist.

"I’m so sorry," Myka whispered in her ear, not for the first time.

"I wasn’t there," Helena answered, voice almost breaking. She took a deep breath. She wouldn’t allow herself to break down in front of everyone. Later, when she was alone, she would let herself go, but not here, not now.

"That wasn’t your fault," Myka told her, placing her chin on the other woman’s shoulder, "You were doing your job."

A few tears escaped Helena’s eyes as she shook her head almost violently, “I should have been there.”

"Helena…" Myka breathed, holding her love impossibly close.

"I should have been there. I should have been there," Helena was repeating over and over again as another set of footsteps approached.

Claudia silently slipped her hand into the older woman’s and gently squeezed to show her support.

After several quiet moments Claudia cleared her throat. “I just…I wanted to check on you,” she said softly, “I hated seeing you here alone.”

Helena opened her eyes in time to see the young woman run her hand lovingly over the words on the stone.

"I miss her too, H.G." Claudia said with a final squeeze of the hand before walking back to cars where their family was waiting.

Helena read the words one last time:

Myka O Bering

She couldn’t bear to read more so she abruptly turned and started towards waiting cars.

Helena felt a large piece of her remain behind.

She wasn’t there, again, for the one person who loved and needed her more than anything else.

Helena knew, without a doubt, she’d never be whole again.


End file.
